


It Might've Been Sunny in Soledad Once

by Niedergeschlagen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beth was their half-sister who lived and hunted with them, Gen, I don't think I really explicitly WANT anyone to read this, I gave them much more time together than the actual storyline allows, Implied/Referenced Character Death, all you need to know is that in my canon divergence, and I thought to myself what's better than returning to an OFC that I wrote 8 years ago, but I want to post it because it is my goodbye to Supernatural, dropping the show and then returning to it, like right at the end, the canonical death of Dean Winchester, this is just an introspective of me thinking about growing up with Supernatural, this is very elegiac, this would've been around seasons 1-2 but the timeline is different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niedergeschlagen/pseuds/Niedergeschlagen
Summary: She had been a teenager, then. Foolhardy, mouthy, idolising Dean like he was God, quarreling with Sam over what constituted as healthy breakfast, falling asleep in the backseat of the Impala, going a week without a shower and gagging at her own stringy, greasy hair in the reflection of the convenience store window. The three of them had been a family, for a little while.
Kudos: 6





	It Might've Been Sunny in Soledad Once

**Author's Note:**

> Goodbye, Supernatural. You were my favourite show for a good many years and you gave me so much. This is my final return to an original female character — just for a little speculative introspection — that I wrote into existence during the rise (and fall) of Winsister content. Beth and I were both involved in the lives of the Winchester Brothers for quite some time before we fell out with them, but in the end, there's nothing but love in our hearts for Sam and Dean. Thank you, for everything.
> 
> Yours forever,  
> Beth (the fourth Winchester sibling; rest in Hell, Adam.)  
> and the humble author.

When the first rain broke the hard shell of the scorched earth, just on the edge of the wilderness towards Salinas Valley, Beth felt a deep tremor in her bones. Something had been building for a long time, now, and the warm water turning dust into sludge outside of her window, washing the chalk walls of the adobe house felt like the aftershocks of a cataclysm. She cracked open the window and held her palm out to the rain. There was no explosion of fear, no great rip in the sky and a legion of avenging angels descending upon Soledad, bringing about the end of the world. Yet, the tremor was momentuous, seismic. Something had shifted. 

  
Beth craned her head towards the driveway where her car sat. The same old deep blue 1970 Pontiac Grand Prix she had driven since she was a teenager. She could see where the fat raindrops had wiped away the layer of summer grot. The car needed a wash, she noted.   


She could still feel apprehension twist her insides into shreds.   


It would not have been the first time that she felt the events of the changing world in her body. Her and her brothers had chalked it up to some sort of sixth sense rubbing off from the spiritual properties of the area, or to her mother having demon blood. There were many things the three of them had waved aside when the apocalypse had been nearing. But now, Beth thought, they would have time to talk. Properly.   


Her brothers had not contacted her in a long time. She had found them, hunted with them, been on the lam with them, and then, ultimately, been dropped off at home by them almost nine years ago. She had been a teenager, then. Foolhardy, mouthy, idolising Dean like he was God, quarreling with Sam over what constituted as healthy breakfast, falling asleep in the backseat of the Impala, going a week without a shower and gagging at her own stringy, greasy hair in the reflection of the convenience store window. The three of them had been a family, for a little while. But after things had complicated and then complicated some more, her brothers had forced her to return to Soledad. Sam had pleaded with her, telling her it was the safer option, the only option for her. Dean had been harsh, ordering her to stay, telling her to look after herself. Her mother had died a year previous, she had been barely eighteen with no job, no high school diploma, no applicable skills other than a fairly vast knowledge of monsters and folklore.   


Building a life after Sam and Dean had been an uphill battle. Enrolling to take a GED exam at the job center had been humiliating, applying to community college had terrified her. She had had no friends, no family to speak of. Every shadow that looked strange, every step that fell oddly, every flash of something out of the corner of her eye freaked her out. She had learned too much in the two years she had lived a life on the road with her brothers. But in the end, things had settled.   


She still didn't have many friends. But she had a degree, and she had a job. Being an archivist was not exactly what she had planned but it was a good job, useful in that she knew everything about the Soledad area and its history. It was all interesting stuff.   


Beth's life was small. But it was valuable. She had made that life herself with no one to guide her, no one to hold her hand through it all.   


The vibration in her bones ended almost as soon as it began.   


Everything was peaceful. Outside, the smell of the wet earth calmed her down. It was yet another serene, uneventful evening. Light cracked through the clouds, dappling the wilderness in hues of silver and gold. Eventually she resolved to call Sam later that night before resuming to her book. It would be nice to have a chat after such a long time.  


By the time night had fallen, Beth had forgotten about calling her brothers.   


A few states over, Sam was lighting a pyre. 


End file.
